cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Fahey
Jeff Fahey (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''Silverado ''(1985) [Deputy Tyree]: Shot to death by Kevin Costner. (Thanks to Jeff) *''Psycho III ''(1986) [Duane Duke]: Drowned when Anthony Perkins holds Jeff down with his foot as the car fills with water after Anthony drives it into the swamp. (Thanks to Gary) *''Split Decisions'' (1988) [Ray McGuinn]: Killed by Eddie Velez. *''The Lawnmower Man (1992)'' [Jobe Smith]: His physical body dies and wastes away after he transfers his consciousness into virtual reality; it's seen again when Pierce Brosnan discovers it. *''Quick (Crossfire)'' (Video, 1993) [Muncie]: Killed by Teri Polo. (Thanks to Gary) *''Wyatt Earp (1994)'' [Ike Clanton]: His death isn't directly mentioned, but it's mentioned in the on-screen text that the remaining Clanton gang members, continued to die (which he is one of them). *''Darkman III: Die, Darkman, Die'' (Video, 1996) [Peter Rooker]: Crushed to death when Arnold Vosloo knocks him into some machinery. (Thanks to Gordie) *''The Sweeper'' (Video, 1996) [Dale Goddard]: Killed by assassins/corrupt cops (presumably sent by Ed Lauter) he dies as his son (C. Thomas Howell) looks on. *''Epicenter'' (Video, 2000) [FBI Agent Moore]: Machine-gunned by Zuma Jay, firing from a helicopter. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Maniacts'' (2001) [Joe Spinelli]: Shot in the chest by police, after he pretends to hold his lover/accomplice Kellie Waymire hostage so that she'll be spared. *''Blue Demon'' (Video, 2004) [General Remora]: Killed in an explosion when a nuclear bomb attached to a genetically mutated shark detonates just outside the underwater observation room. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Grindhouse (Planet Terror)'' (2007) [J.T.]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up when he set off a bomb in the military facility, after his brother (Michael Biehn) dies beside him. (Jeff also has a dual role as "The Well Dressed Man" in the "Machete" trailer.) (Thanks to Eric, Andrew, and ND) *''Machete (2010)'' [Michael Booth]: Shot twice in the chest by Robert De Niro in Robert's limo; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Danny Trejo. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Terror Trap'' (2010) [Cleveland]: Shot to death by Michael Madsen. *''Sushi Girl'' (2012) [Morris]: Presumably killed after having his hand sliced off by a masked Andy Mackenzie during a robbery on Fahey's criminal operations by Tony Todd and his goons. *''Badland'' (2019) [Huxley Wainwright]: Shot in the chest by Kevin Makely during showdown. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: When Irish Eyes are Crying (1986)'' Kaye: Shot to death Along with Paul Gleason by both Don Johnson and Philip Michael Thomas During a Shootout. *''Locusts: The 8th Plague'' (2005 TV) [Russ]: Commits suicide/sacrifices himself by setting off a bomb inside the bio-dome in order to destroy the locusts. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Under the Dome: Pilot (2013)'' [Howard "Duke" Perkins]: Dies when his pacemaker explodes after he touches the dome causing him to receive a force feedback jolt. *''Justified: Collateral (2015)'' [Zachariah Randolph]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up in a failed attempt to kill Walton Goggins. *''Texas Rising: The Rise of the Republic (2015)'' [Thomas Rusk]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself on July 29th, 1857. His death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the episode. *''From Dusk TIll Dawn: The Series: Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium (2015)'' [Uncle Eddie Cruishank]: Impaled by Danny Trejo. *''Atomic Shark'' (2016) [Rottger]: Eaten by the shark. *''NCIS: New Orleans: Reckoning (2019)'' [Charlie Conroy]: Shot multiple times by mercenaries hiding in a van. Fahey, Jeff Fahey, Jeff Fahey, Jeff Fahey, Jeff Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Actors who died in Brett Leonard Movies Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Grimm cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Under the Dome Cast Members Category:People murdered by Norman Bates Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees